


ごめん、アイビー

by plum_turtle



Series: おやすみ、アイビー。 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Current mood, Routine, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_turtle/pseuds/plum_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>splodgy mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	ごめん、アイビー

**Author's Note:**

> it's really, really important and personal work for me, but I thought that there is no bad if it indefinitely stays here. it would be a fat lot of good if someone read it and understand as something in its own way. note: it work write on Russian language in the original, and after translation it was not checked for any grammar mistakes. if someone will find any mistakes or accept to be my beta here to check all text it also would be very cool!

the only leftover feel to himself is pity. the trifling feel was forgotten, and then nobody was looking for it. Ivy thought that no other sense can be feel in relation to her.  
she was looking in the splodgy mirror and she was seeing all the same, no change. dirty color eyes was looking like two patches on the face, it's always sleepy and pseudo-tired eyes; a big, plump nose with obscure specks; round cheeks with fine wrinkles from the smiles; lips, which still trying to smile, whitch askew bulge, lips as thin, fuzzy scar on the face.  
the dark, heavy thoughts stringly is flowed in her head, and all is seemed quite normal. this piercing feel of guilty and self-hate was like bhang - very bitter and nasty taste, you have aversion from himself in your head, but you eat it, absorb it, because you can't stop. mental self-reproach is like yucky drag, because of which you want to beat the glass.  
\- Ivy thinks.  
'4 puncture in ear and 1 puncture in tongue - it's that i want to.' - speculated Ivy when she starved in the mirror. - 'my parents drink a strong tea now in the next room, because the don't have enough money for wine. if would they have suddenly gotten a lot of alcohol and solved me any punctures, so i've would made a pupil piersing. by means of the gun. and also a clitoris piersing - it seems very hurt. and i've pierced my ears by means of the stapler, in order to it swell like uneven dauber. the wrong forms is more beautiful than ordinary, isn't it?'  
Ivy heard their cat barfed in the kitchen.  
when Ivy entered in her room, she looked at her sister Seine.  
\- you quite don't understand anything, yes?  
\- m... have you said something for me, Ivy?.. - sister raised her head looking up from the newspaper.  
\- no, i have said nothing. - Ivy said as if surprised. - let's i'll kill you?  
one quite second stretched into two.  
\- kill me, if i do nothing useful today.  
Seine lowed head, and Ivy opened her mouth and looked at stepsister's thick braid just about 23 seconds. Ivy thought that she was really silly.  
but anyway she's a little smarter than Ivy, if she sit and don't pops out.  
_you such a sociable, Ivy! how do you do it?_  
words didn't want to get out of the head and dug in the carotid artery as itchy parasite. Ivy nervously jerked, pulled the packaging and swallowed the two tablets.  
_if you pierce yourself something - you never see your tablets again!_  
Ivy grimaced and thought that the brew a tea, but then Ivy rememdered that parents and so have a citric plantations in the next room.  
climbing on the second floor someone's ancient bed, Ivy subconsciously wanted to cry, but try to held back very much.  
'i'm hypocritical monster and i'm 12 years old only. i live in the deep backwoods and still have any ambitions. i don't want to anyone save me - it was impossible initially, and in the end the only leftover feel to myself is pity. but people still are around me... what happened?'


End file.
